Voldi's Diary
by BreathOfDeath
Summary: Voldi führt ein Tagebuch.........seht selbst was dabei rauskommt! *muahahaha* pleaze review!!
1. Chapter 1

Das Tagebuch des aller-aller-aller größten Zauberer der Welt!!!!  
**überhaupt nicht von sich selbst angetan** **muahahahaha**  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Also, um eins mal klar zu stellen, ich, Lord Voldemort höchst persönlich, bin der größte Zauberer der Welt, nicht dieser senile Schwachkopf von Dumbledore, nur dass das mal klar ist! **sich mit der rechten Hand durch die Haare fährt und den Kopf hochmütig in den Nacken wirft**  
  
Ach, wie schön waren doch die Zeiten, als ich noch menschliche Gestalt hatte, denn seit mich dieser Halbspastiker "besiegt" hat ( also, das kann man doch wirklich nicht als Sieg bezeichnen! NIEMAND besiegt Lord Voldemort!!! **von sich selbst überzeugt ist**), bin ich gezwungen als Geist in Hogwarts herumzuschwirren!! Ziemlich öde!!  
  
Früher war es soooooooooooooooooo schön!! Mord und Drohungen standen an der Tagesordnung, zu meiner Linken hörte ich den Todesfluch, zu meiner Rechten gequälte Folterschreie! **haaaaach** **erinnert sich an seine Glanzzeiten** Waren das noch schöne Zeiten!!  
  
Und wie siehts heute aus? Jeder ist nett zum anderen, niemand wird mehr gefoltert, Morde passieren einmal im Jahrhundert! Wie laaaaaangweilig!! Aber, Gott werde gepriesen, sie haben Azkaban nicht abgeschafft!! Ehre sei dem Herrn im Himmel, der mir diese Freude zu teil kommen ließ!! **die Hände faltet und zur Decke blickt** ( Memo an mich selbst: meine Freunde, die Dementoren in Azkaban, besuchen!!)  
  
So, jetzt muss ich mein Schwelgen in Erinnerungen abschließen, denn jetzt kommen diiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee........................................... Blitznews!!!!! **freu**  
  
Also, Weasley ist eifersüchtig auf Potter, weil dieser mit Granger geht, welche allerdings auf Malfoy (**gelobt sei dieser Knabe der als einer von wenigen die voldistische Diktatur wieder einführen will**) steht, was zu dauernder Eifersucht Potters auf Malfoy führt, und zu noch häufigeren Prügeleien zwischen den beiden. (Malfoy geht zurzeit mit Parkinson, welche allerdings auf Snape steht!! Doch Malfoy wechselt die Freundinnen eh wie die Unterhosen!! **der klane lausbua**) Durch diese Auseinandersetzungen kommt es zu häufigerem Nachsitzen bei Snape, welcher wiederum auf Potter steht und sich auf dessen Bild nächtlich einen runterholt, so nebenbei bemerkt! **hütet das düstere Geheimnis dass er ihm jedes Mal dabei zusieht** **muahahahaha**  
  
Ok, soweit gibt es nichts neues aus der "Kinder-Welt" das nur halb so interessant sein könnte, wie über mich zu sprechen!! **fährt sich wieder mit der Hand durch seinen grauen Haarschopf**  
  
Also, ich muss schon sagen, **wirft Blick in den Spiegel** heute sehe ich wieder fantastisch aus! Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wieso der blutige Baron nicht mit mir ausgehen will!! Könnte es vielleicht sein, dass ich seine Blicke falsch interpretiert habe, und er gar nicht schwul ist? Huch, das wäre wirklich eine Blamage meinerseits, aber, was solls, heute hat sowieso niemand mehr Respekt vor mir!! **schluchz** **versinkt in selbstmitleid** ** heeeeeeeul**  
  
**wischt sich die tränen aus den augen und versucht zu neuer respekterhaschender Stimme zu gelangen** So, ich werde mich dann mal in meine Gemächer bewegen, morgen sieht die Welt schon wieder anders aus, voldi!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Das Tagebuch des aller-aller-allergrößten Zauberer der Welt!!!  
**der zweite Tag**  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Der heutige Tag hat ziemlich beschissen angefangen!! Ich glaube, ich bin mit dem linken.........ääääähm........."Fuß" (oder sollte ich doch lieber Tentakel sagen?? **verwirrt die Stirn in Falten legt**) aufgestanden!!  
  
Ich begab mich, noch ziemlich erschöpft von der letzten Nacht (ich hatte Besuch vom fetten Mönch, wenn ihr versteht!! **augenzwinker**), nach unten in die große Halle, um mich wieder selbst zu quälen, indem ich den menschlichen Geschöpfen beim Essen zusah!! **setzt einen ach-wie-gern-würde- ich-den-wundervollen-geschmack-von-kürbissaft-auf-meinen-lippen-spüren- blick auf**  
  
Und da passierte es!! Ich schwebte, ziemlich in Gedanken vertieft, neben dem Haustisch der Slytherins, an der Seite Crabbes, als dieser mich erspähte! **tadelt sich selbst, weil er vergessen hat sich unsichtbar zu machen** Das alles wäre noch gar nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn die Schüler gewusst hätten, dass Lord Voldemort im Schloss hauste! Denn Crabbe bekam so einen riesengroßen Schock, dass er sich übergeben musste!  
  
Und jetzt ratet mal, wo die wunderschöne, grün-braune Flüssigkeit, die mit saftigen Apfelstücken garniert war, landete!!? Genau, in meinem Schoß!! Klar denkt man sich jetzt, wieso ich mich darüber so aufrege, ich spür's ja nicht! Das stimmt schon, doch ihr würdet sicher auch als Geist nicht unbedingt gerne vollgekotzt werden, vor allem, wenn dein Aussehen früher die Leute in Panik versetzt hat, und heute kotzen sie dich voll wenn sie dich sehen!! **empört zu boden blickt und den Kopf schüttelt**  
  
Wie dem auch sei, ich ließ eben ein heftiges Gebrüll los, so dass nun jeder Schüler mitbekam, dass ich als Geist hier lebte, und Dumbledore die ganze große Halle mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen musste! Mann war das aufregend, das war ja wie ein Schachmatch im Altenheim!! **führt sarkastischen Freudentanz auf dem Tisch durch**  
  
Dann zog ich wutentbrannt ab und stieß im Flur auch noch auf den blutigen Baron! Dieser teilte mir mit, dass er vorhatte, mir heute die Zusage zu unserem Date zu geben, dieses aber nun lassen würde, da er in der vorigen Nacht "eigenartige obszöne Geräusche aus dem Nebenzimmer vernahm", um ihn zu zitieren. Also hat er mir eine geklebt (was ich ja eh nicht gespürt hab **muahahahahahah**) und zog von dannen!!  
  
Wieder ein Fick weniger, na toll!! **setzt seinen mein-bestes-stück-ist- eben-auch-nicht-mehr-das-was-es-mal-war-blick auf**  
  
Dann kam ja wohl der Höhepunkt der Grausamkeit an diesem Tage!! Als ich so in Gedanken versunken durchs Schloss schwebte, kam ich bei einem noch nie zuvor gesehenen Raum vorbei, aus dem seltsame Geräusche kamen! Sie erinnerten mich irgendwie an einen schlechten Porno!!  
  
Notgeil, wie ich nun mal bin, konnte ich auf keinen fall einfach vorbei gehen! Also blieb ich stehen und wollte durchs Schlüsselloch spähen, als mir plötzlich einfiel, dass ich ja durch Wände gehen kann!! **muahahahahahaha**  
  
Also schwebte ich einfach hindurch, und was ich da sah, verschlug mir den nicht vorhandenen Atem!! Es war grauenvoll!! Ich zittere jetzt noch wenn ich nur daran denke!  
  
Es war Snape, er stand in der Mitte des Raumes, völlig nackt!! Vor ihm sah ich einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, dessen Mund auf Snapes S*****z herumwerkelte! **iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhh** und des ekels nicht genug!!  
  
Hinter ihm, stand ein blonder Junge, der sich genüsslich an Snapes hinteren Unterkörper rieb und Snape von hinten vögelte!! Zu meinem größten Entsetzen stellte ich auch noch fest, dass dieser Blondschopf MALFOY war!! AAAAAAAHHHHH!!! **schlägt sich selbst** Dass der andere Potter war, überraschte mich ja überhaupt nicht, ich meine, allein die Frisur lässt doch schon davon zeugen, dass er schwul ist!!  
  
Aber dieses Szenario hat mich wirklich völlig verwirrt, es bringt meine ganzen Blitznews durcheinander!!!!! Ich dachte, Potter geht mit Granger, welche auf Malfoy steht, Potter ist eifersüchtig auf ihn, prügelt sich mit ihm, beide sitzen bei snape nach, welcher auf potter steht........**seufz** jeeeetzt hab ich's kapiert!!!!  
  
Potter spielt absichtlich seine Eifersuchtsmasche, damit er einen Grund hat, eine mehr oder weniger gespielte Prügelei zwischen ihm und Malfoy durchzuführen, wofür sie wiederum nachsitzen bei Snape kassieren, auf den sie beide stehen!! Gut inszeniert, muss ich schon sagen!! **klatschklatsch** RESPEKT!!!!  
  
Naja, ich möchte mich jetzt nicht mehr mit den kindischen Problemen dieser Scharlatane auseinandersetzen! Der heutige Tag war mehr als anstrengend, und ich bekomme dieses Bild einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf!! **AARGH**  
  
Naja, werde mich dann aufs Ohr hauen, und hoffen, dass morgen nicht so ein beschissener Tag ist!!! Also dann, gute nacht, h.m.l 


End file.
